


earned it;

by paynmyjaw



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Feminization, Friends With Benefits, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Top Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynmyjaw/pseuds/paynmyjaw
Summary: zuko had always hated poor people. the poor had given him his scar, the poor had taken his mother away from him and ruined his whole family's dynamic. zuko hated the poor and sokka was the very representation of the poor par excellence with his tanned skin and oversized clothes.zuko hated sokka.until one day where he caught sokka fingering himself in the storage room and the hatred turned into an obsession.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	earned it;

**Author's Note:**

> the story is in an alternate universe although I kept the elements of the original story. Indeed, a hundred years ago, the four different nations could still master the elements but following events that I would explain over time, this was forbidden. The nation of fire, which once reigned by sowing terror, is now first in high society and rules the country, while the water tribe is considered the poorest and most despised nation.

\- Waterboy.

Sokka jumped at the sound of his nickname before quickly wiping his oily hands on his apron and hurrying out of the kitchen to go to the manager's office. The latter was leaning against his chair, a newspaper in his hand and a cigarette in the other. Sokka was about to knock to announce his presence when the manager's voice was heard.

\- No need. Considering the noise you made when you arrived, you would have to be deaf not to know that you are there.

The young man bit his lip before walking slowly but surely into the office as the manager, Jet, finally put his journal on his desk. He looked Sokka up and down before frowning and shaking his head. He sighed before speaking.

\- From today you will be a waiter.

\- Me ? Sokka wondered.

\- Do you see another person in the room? Jet asked.

Sokka didn't answer, knowing full well that the manager had said this to make fun of him. However, he didn't quite understand. He had been working in this restaurant “Le Colonel” for three years now and never had he been promoted. Well, actually, he had gone from a potato peeler to a dishwasher. He spent his time washing plates from noon to midnight every day. He wasn't complaining too much, the pay was pretty good and “Le Colonel” was pretty well known in the neighborhood.

It had been a long time since he had stopped hoping to be a waiter one day. To be at the front of the stage and to be able to converse with high society customers. And now, he was suddenly told that he could finally serve.

\- Thank you. He said. I-

\- Don't thank me. Jet cut him off. It was not my decision but that of the boss.

The boss was a fifty years old man who owned the most famous restaurants and bars in the area and who - no one knew why - had great affection for Sokka. It was him who had hired Sokka, who had found him a small apartment ten minutes from work, who had paid for Sokka's first months of school. Mr. Lee was a good man. Absent but good.

Unlike his nephew, Jet, who always went out of his way to annoy Sokka. Jet wasn't bad but incredibly annoying.

\- I will thank him. Sokka replied, bowing slightly.

\- Hm .. Do you know anything about service?

\- I - Yes, we must- We must - take orders and serve.

Seeing Jet's face, that was not the expected response. Sokka lowered his head violently, unable to meet the manager's gaze.

\- Why does my uncle likes you so much? Jet asked more to himself than to Sokka before getting up. Come with me, I'll show you to someone.

Sokka nodded as Jet passed him. The young boy followed the manager and was shocked to see them heading for the front of the restaurant. Where was the bar and open kitchen. Generally, Sokka would stop at the curtain separating the front from the back and place the freshly washed plates and cutlery on a cart. Besides, even when he came home, he came out from behind. The front was just not made for him and he had been made to understand it.

He hesitated for a moment before he plucked his courage in both hands and followed Jet into the room that separated him from high society. The young man widened his eyes when he saw what was happening in front of him. “Le Colonel” had lots of chandeliers, some larger than the others, the tables were adorned with flowers which probably cost more than the instant noodles Sokka loved to eat so much and most importantly, the chairs looked much more comfortable than the second-hand armchair Sokka had at home.

\- Waterboy.

Sokka jumped, completely lost in thought, before looking around for Jet and finding him behind the bar, with a young woman wearing a ponytail and a headband. Sokka hurried to join them before bowing to the young woman.

\- Toph, this is your new server. Jet explained in a slightly sarcastic tone.

\- And where does he come from? Toph asked looking at Sokka up and down as he gave him an embarrassed smile.

\- From the kitchen, he does the dishes but my uncle suddenly decided to make him become a waiter in the name of ethics or whatever ..

\- Oh .. Hence the name “Waterboy” .. Deduced Toph by crossing the arms before frowning. However, I don't think it's gonna be possible.

\- Why ? Jet asked as Sokka felt his heart tighten.

Why was he never given a chance?

\- Because he is covered with oil and smells slightly. Toph explained to Jet before turning to Sokka. Do you live far away?

\- Yes, I .. At ten m-

\- Cut the young woman sharply. Go take a shower in the girls' locker room.

\- The girls' locker room?

Jet was surprised because there was no way Sokka had access to the employee locker rooms and Sokka was surprised because he didn't even know that the employees had locker rooms. He usually left his things in a corner of the kitchen and changed in the bathroom. He felt his heart sink again.

\- Yes, on the first floor, second door on the left. All the girls start their shift in an hour and a half. The locker room is free and I think there are clean shirts and pants in the storeroom. How long do you think it would take you to be ready? She asked Sokka.

Fifteen minutes. Replied the latter.

\- I want to see you here in ten minutes. Said the latter before turning her back.

Sokka bit his lip, not being sure he understood until he saw Jet's smirk and realized that the ten minutes had already started. He hurried to the back before taking the stairs and heading to the girls' locker room. This one was spacious and clean. Sokka took a clean towel before quickly undressing and showering. The water was hot and did him so much good that he wanted to stay there all morning but he didn't have time. He grabbed the soap and then- the shampoo before rinsing himself off and getting out of the shower as quickly as he got in.

He mentally slapped himself realizing that he had forgotten to take clothes before taking a shower. He weighed the pros and cons before stepping out of the locker room and walking down the hall. You have to believe that the Gods were with him today since the storeroom Toph spoke of was only three doors away. He searched for a shirt and pants that fit him - both already ironed - before returning to the locker room where he got dressed in his new clothes. He quickly pulled his hair back into a high, somewhat unkempt tail before tossing his dirty clothes into the corner, promising himself that he would come back and grab them and run down the stairs.

\- I'm here. He said to Toph coming back to the front.

\- Waterboy? The latter wondered, looking him up and down before giggling. Waterboy. She repeated.

\- Yes ?

\- Your shoes.

Sokka frowned, not sure he understood until he looked at his feet and screamed inwardly. He had completely forgotten to put on his shoes. He bowed slightly before going back to the first floor to take his shoes, put them on and go down.

\- You're a little bit slow, aren't you? Toph asked seeing him arrive, breathless.

\- I am sorry.

\- It does not matter. Since it's the first time, I'm going to put it under stress.

Sokka thanked her inwardly as Toph showed her the tables set up in front of him.

\- I'll tell you how it goes and I'm only going to do it once because I don't like to repeat myself. Okay ?

\- Yeah uh .. Chief.

Toph shook his head, amused, before pointing around the room.

\- So you see if you look in front of you, you will see that the room is separated into four parts ... These four parts represent the most influential nations. It's a bit stupid I know but that's how it goes here. The part that is in the dark belongs to the descendants of the earth kingdom, the part next to it belongs to the descendants of the air temples, and the third part belongs to the fire nation.

\- And what about the fourth part? Sokka asked pretending not to have noticed that the water tribe was not represented.

\- The fourth part belongs to high society.

\- I thought everyone present was high society? The young man pointed out, frowning.

\- Oof, my bad. Toph said. I don't think I was clear in my words. The fourth part belongs to the Untouchables.

Sokka made an 'O' with his mouth before slowly nodding. The Untouchables. There was definitely high society, but the Untouchables were precisely ... Untouchables. They were more than the elite. They were in power and nothing could happen to them. Absolutely nothing. The Untouchables.

\- Do you know how to serve? Toph asked. It's not very complicated. You just have to respect two rules: never look customers in the eye and don't speak until someone has spoken to you. Okay ?

Sokka nodded.

\- You will start by serving the descendants of the air. They are less wealthy and therefore humbler. If all goes well, you can serve the descendants of the earth in a month or two.

\- And those of the fire?

Toph shook his head.

\- Too capricious and full of themselves. We have a specialized team for them and make sure to keep the same.

\- Oh ..

\- Don't worry, you're missing absolutely nothing. They don't even give good tips. Toph explained dismissively while Sokka smiled slightly. Ush, don't smile. Some customers might take that for pretension ... Weird, I know.

\- Sorry.

\- No problem. As you can see, the first service has already started. I would advise you to observe how the waiters are doing and as soon as you feel ready you can follow them, okay?

\- Sure.

And that is what he did. He observed for almost two hours how to greet customers, make them sit down, give them menus, take their order, offer them the daily menu, serve them, use the right wine or champagne glass, clear the table, offer a coffee or a dessert and add the check. All the waiters had that same completely impassive face that made it seem like they weren't thinking or feeling anything and that Sokka was quite capable of doing. He had spent all his youth pretending not to feel anything. It was easier than you thought.

\- Toph. Called a waiter, approaching. The descendant of Sozin is there.

The young woman, who was behind the bar, turned suddenly before glancing towards the door.

\- Well ? She says. Set him up at his table like you do every Friday.

\- But he doesn't want this table today. He said he wanted to sit in the place of the descendants of the fire nation.

\- Did he say that? Toph asked suspiciously. In this case, set up a table in the fire's descendants corner but make sure it is not too close to the other tables. He doesn't like to mix.

\- Well, about that..Replied the waiter. He said he was not in the mood to see people and that he wanted the restaurant to be privatized during his meal.

Toph tilted her head slightly, not sure she understood as Sokka silently watched the exchange.

\- It is not possible. Toph replied. Most of the clients have just arrived. We can't tell them to leave. Of course, they will do it for fear of reprisals once they realize that it is at the request of the descendant of Sozin but they may not come back and give us bad publicity because we are doing favoritism. It's just not professional.

Server shrugged as Toph bit his lower lip. Sokka, not sure what to do, decided to speak.

\- How about asking Sozin's descendant to wait thirty minutes?

\- Asking an Untouchable to wait? The waiter cried while looking at Sokka like he had three heads. Are you out of your damn mind? Do you want us all to get fired?

\- Well, he doesn't have the right to ask the clients to leave the restaurant. It is not fair. Sokka replied, frowning.

\- We live in an unfair world, Waterboy. Answered Toph.

\- It doesn't matter. Replied the young man, shaking his head. Someone has to tell that damn descendant that he doesn't have the right to-

\- Not the right to do what?

The three waiters suddenly turned to the voice that had risen above theirs. Sokka's eyes widened before stepping back. Before him stood a tall, thin boy in a crisp black suit and a silk shirt. He looked at Sokka disdainfully as the latter observed the scar that covered part of his face.

\- Not allowed to do what? Repeated the individual.

\- Sir, I- Toph started but the young man motioned for her to shut up.

\- So ? He asked to Sokka's address. What?

Sokka swallowed hard as the customer looked him up and down, as if Sokka was the most disgusting human being he had ever seen.

\- I don't want to see this ... boy or whatever it is even once during my entire stay here, get it? If I hear that his disgusting, digging fingers have touched even the tip of my fork, I'll get you all fired in a second. He said to Toph who quickly nodded. And I was planning to wait but now that this beggar has allowed himself to insult me, I want this restaurant to be empty in the next five minutes. Is that clear ?

-Ye- Yes, Mr. Zuko.

Zuko, the descendant of Sozin. The man behind the Hundred Years War and also - indirectly (?) - the misfortune of Sokka.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think about it :) See you soon.


End file.
